A Gift For Jack
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Ianto found the perfect gift for Jack but it is way over budget. Does he give up the one thing he loves for the one person he loves? It is early for Christmas but it was something that came to me. - Janto..


NOTE: I know its too early for christmas but I had to write this. Being also a huge fan of Glenn Miller and the rest of the Big Band era, I so had to write this. One look at a photo and the story came to mind. Even if it is the summer time! I got the idea from the Gift of the Magi by O. Henry.

* * *

**The Gift for Jack.**

Ianto Jones walked around the shops as he had one of those I am not a plasitc bag tote1 and looked around for the last person on his list. The deal was this christmas was to buy a gift without going over budget of 100 pounds and not purchasing anything with a credit card. That was the easy part. Agreeing to do that. The hard part was the prices today were extreme.

Tosh was the first person he thought of. He remembered she fancied a pair of blue butterfly clips for her hair that was at a silver shop. They had walked around to chat and she admired them through the window. Ianto never forgot it, it would be strange and not like Ianto to forget anyway. That was resting nicely at the bottom of the bag.

Owen was a bit of a challenge. But when he saw the gift, he had to have it for him. He had to give him first a gag gift. That was the earplugs for when Ianto and Jack were a bit too loud in Jack's office. The real gift was something that he noticed Owen doing. Always looking for the time. He would get upset since all the watches he always had broke off or the glass would shatter. Not this time.

Ianto managed to sneak something out of the archives with all good intent. He remembered while reading his diary they had found a glass type of some sort of ship or something.. Jack had tried to explain it to Ianto.. a space ship must of exploded into bits and pieces right when the rift opened and all we got was the remains of the ship... he couldn't really remember that part. He just remembered the parts digging into his naked back as Jack had his way with him right at the site. Something about broken pieces of space ship turned Jack on.. what didn't actually turn Jack on. THat was one mystery that will never be solved.

The glass was a perfect fit into a watch Ianto had bought for Owen. Cardiff had the best watch maker. And he had no trouble setting the strange glass onto the new watch. Not the best watch make there was but the glass resisted through every test he put it through. It must of been a glass reader from a gage or something. Whatever it was, it fit perfectly in the watch. Owen was going to have fun testing it.

Gwen was always a lady and loved her leather. Ianto entered a shop that screamed out Gwen.. leather everything! But he was still under a budget. He bought her some black gloves with a white stitching to look bad ass. Ianto guessed but it would look great on Gwen. He had also seen a belt with a small buckle with the letter G on it. It sounds like a cheesy gift but it would look really nice on Gwen. Ianto thought of her sense of style and agreed it would look good.

Ianto's bag was getting full but there was still one last person to get. A Captain Jack Harkness. Now thats a challenge. What would Jack need or want after living so long? He had everything in the past two centeries and centeries before then... Ianto stopped as a shop was playing a song. Ianto heard it. Moonlight Serenade.. Thats Glenn Miller. Jack always had that playing in the SUV.

Ianto walked into the shop and saw a very old record player playing that album. He saw more records near the machine that played them as there was a small picture frame. The frame contained sheet music of the original In The Mood and was signed by Glenn himself. The picture that was there was infront of a group of soilders as Glenn stood with them. It was when Glenn played with the Army during the 40's before his death. All this was being sold as a lot.

"May I help you?" The old shop owner came towards Ianto who was looking at the collection.

"These records and frame.. how much?"

"The Glenn Miller records? You are interested in them?" The owner looked surprised. No one ever asked him about them.

"Very. There's no price on them"

"Not alot come in to ask about them. The price came off one day while dusting them. I just put them back out, being the holiday and all."

"And what did that tag say?"

"The lot, all originals, 1000. Record player not for sale though. I recently got that in for a trade..."

"Thats alright. I have a record player. But... too high for me." Ianto sighed as it was a perfect gift for Jack. He had an old recorder player he never played, very similar to the one playing those records. Ianto took his stopwatch out and looked at the time. He had to be getting back soon and he really wanted to stop shopping today.

"Mind if I see that?" The owner looked at Ianto's watch as Ianto nodded. "Fine looking stopwatch. No Chain?" Ianto shook his head. "Very rare this watch is. I had one of these when I was about your age. Trade it for the records and the frame?"

Ianto blinked. Giving up his watch. He could get the cash right now... but they all swore not to go over 100. And this was not going over the budget. It was a free swap. But his watch... Ianto sighed as he nodded and extended his hand.

"Deal"

* * *

The Hub was lightly decorated with christmas decorations and small lights flickered away at each computer station. They all sat at the boardroom with the gift wrapping all over the place. Everyone was having such a great time. Even the rift was quiet.

Ianto was making a holiday coffee flavor as the team was calling him back. Ianto and Jack were the last ones that needed to open their gifts. Gwen came around and placed the Santa Hat on Ianto as it was his turn to open the gifts.

"Here ya go mate." Owen handed him a gift as Ianto started to open it. He would catch Owen try to break his watch glass but it wasn't going to even crack. Ianto unwrapped his gift as he opened the small box and looked inside. He pulled out the items in the box as he looked at Owen for an explaination.

A small package of hand wipes.

"Please if you are going to make a mess around my desk, please.. please clean up!" Owen pleeded as Jack laughed really loud. When was his laugh not loud? Ianto grinned as he looked at Jack.

"That was his fault. Not mine." Ianto smiled as Jack grinned. He was the one that got Owen's desk all.. sticky.

Pine Nuts?

"I want that coffee again. You said you would make it if I got you the pine nuts!"

I Owe You Card?

"Yea.. in case I say something that.. well gets you mad. You can give me the card back and I owe.. you an apology." Owen explained as it seemed Tosh was going to be the one getting emotional.

"That was nice of you. Thank you."

"Yea whatever. The rest remaining money was put in a charge card.. go crazy tea boy"

"I am next.." Tosh handed him a small box to open. Ianto smiled as he opened it and saw a pair of cuff links. They had a silver cut with a pearl white base. They looked way expensive.

"You went over budget!" Jack yelled as he knew they had to be way over 100. There was a penality for going over and Jack was ready to use it. A song and dance was the penality.

"Nope. Someone pawned them and were on clearance. Had enough to buy me a danish." Tosh said proudly as Ianto thanked her.

"Yay. I am next!" Gwen gave Ianto the gift bag and sat back down at her seat. All Gwen's gifts were funny gag gifts. But Ianto decided to look and see what he got. He removed the tissue paper and took a look inside. He looked at Gwen as he turned a bit red.

"We want to see.." Tosh teased as Ianto shook his head. "Come on Ianto. You all saw what she gave me.. " Ianto sighed as he slowly pulled out some underware and some really revealing tight bike shorts. Jack took them off of Ianto's hands and grinned.

"Speedos! These are for later!" Jack jumped as it was his turn. He took something out of his coat pocket and handed it to Ianto.

"Merry Christmas Ianto.." Jack smiled as it seemed that as of now everyone played by the 100 pound rule. Everyone until now... Ianto opened the small box and saw a chain in there. It had to be pure gold.

"You went over budget!" Owen yelled as Ianto held the chain up. It wasn't for his neck he saw. It was for his.. for his watch.

"That is where you are wrong. I got that chain for free."

"Bullocks." Owen knew Jack had to pay the penality.

"True. I traded it. I had something someone wanted. So I did the swap. You like it Ianto?" Jack asked as Ianto nodded. He wipped his eyes dry as how could he tell Jack what he did to the watch. "Good. Put it on then. I really would want to see it as I open my gifts.. finally!" Jack said as he went for the biggest gift there was on the table. It was from Ianto.

Ianto wiped his eyes again as the thought of his watch attached to this chain was heartbreaking. Jack ripped the paper as he stood back at what he was seeing. Records. The framed items...

"Where... I mean.. you went over budget." Jack replied as his eyes were glued to Ianto's face. Ianto shook his head as he looked at Jack, tears still in his eyes.

"I.. traded my watch for them.. " Ianto said as he got up as he knew he was going to lose his battle with his emotions. Jack stood in his way and hugged Ianto tightly.

"Ianto... you should of gave me a memo or something." Jack joked as Ianto shook his head as it rested on Jack's shoulder. The rest of the team seemed to be crying as well. No matter much Owen was trying to hide it, he was crying too.

"Jack, please don't joke.. "

"No joke Ianto. I could of cheated on the gift. But I didn't. I traded my record player for that chain. And you traded your watch for these records. "

"You.. you traded the record player?" Jack nodded as Ianto hugged Jack more. Jack pulled away a bit and kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Mr. Jones.. we are a couple of idiots aren't we?"

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry. We all head back to the shops we traded our items with and buy them back. But come on, theres something I want you to see first." Jack wiped Ianto's cheeks with his hand as Jack lead him back to the frame photo and music sheet.

"This photo is of Glenn Miller and the arm forces band. See the troops here. Guess who is that handsome man there in that lovely uniform2." Jack pointed as Ianto took a closer look. He smiled as he looked at Jack. "Always wondered where that photo was stored." Jack smiled as Ianto passed the frame around as Jack once again took him into his arms and gave him a tender kiss.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Reviews are awsome! Please? Thanks!


End file.
